1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for lawn debris and trash collection and disposal, and more particularly to a disposable plastic debris wrap having a plurality of drawstrings for securing lawn debris and trash in an easy to handle bundled configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Yard debris, such as leaves and tree trimmings, is typically collected and placed in plastic trash bags for removal and disposal. Trash bags are typically fabricated from lightweight plastic and may include an opening adapted with a drawstring that provides a means for closing the bag. There are, however, a number of disadvantages present with the use of conventional trash bags. One primary disadvantage with the use of conventional trash bags relates to size. More particularly, yard debris often includes long branches or limbs that simply will not fit within the confines of a conventional trash bag. As a result the user must spend additional time and energy cutting the limbs and branches down to a suitable size. Another disadvantage relates to placing the debris into conventional trash bags. The use of conventional trash bags for disposal of yard debris requires that the debris be gathered, lifted, and placed in the bag. Conventional trash bags are typically held with one hand and filled with the other, or may be temporarily placed in a garbage barrel and filled.
As a result of such difficulties, people often forego the use of conventional trash bags and simply bundle branches and limbs using twine or cord. Furthermore, a growing number of cities, municipalities, and waste collection companies encourage bundling of yard debris, and many such entities have adopted waste collection rules that require tree trimmings and branches to be bundled prior to collection and disposal. Waste collection rules commonly limit the size of debris bundles to approximately 4.0 feet in length, and about 40.0 pounds in weight.
The background art reveals a number of devices structured to assist in the collection and disposal of tree trimmings, branches, and other lawn and garden debris. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0183690 A1 issued to Schoenig et al., discloses a planar bag material containment system having a flexible layer for collecting lawn debris and the like. The device includes flaps secured about the perimeter of the material, and a zipper for enclosing the contents. The device further includes handles and pull straps placed externally on the material for securing the load. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0184239 A1 issued to Mallory describes an yard waste storage and disposal system which includes a biodegradable web material having a net attached thereto, along with plurality of longitudinal and lateral net lengths which are twisted, knotted, or woven together. The net is made from jute twine, cord, rope or other biodegradable material. The net includes freely extending ties around the outside of the web, and the net apparatus is glued to the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,183 issued to Parody illustrates trash collecting device having a flexible fabric or plastic sheet material with ties or strings placed about the perimeter, along with side flaps and ties. Opposite sides of the sheet are made rigid by inserting removable sticks or rods through channel members formed along the edges. The channels can be formed doubling over the edges and sealing, through heat application or adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,980 issued to Tierney discloses a flexible composting mat for aerating organic material and yard debris, the mat having netting and handles. A pull handle is incorporated around the outside perimeter to tighten the mat and load into a bag-like configuration. The drawstring can be attached through a channel formed in the periphery. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0120692 A1 issued to Kim discloses a leaf collection woven mesh net of biodegradable fiber material. The device includes stake means, along with a continuous pulling strand extending about the outer perimeter of the net.
While the devices disclosed in the background art are generally acceptable for certain applications, there remains a need for further advancements in the art of debris collection and disposal.